The Next Priestess
by Mystic9
Summary: Miaka and Taka are finally living together as a married couple and with their daughter Hikari. Nothing can go wrong. Until Hikari somehow gets transported into the Universe of the Four Gods. Apparently she is the next priestess of Suzaku. Chap. 7 and 8 up
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
This story will probably start out like all the others. Such as, following the two lovers, Tamahome and Miaka, and their friends, The Suzaku Seven. Of course we all know the tale began when the young Lady Miaka traveled into the book, Universe of The Four Gods, and there she met the young handsome hero, Tamahome. From then on their adventure began after meeting the lovely and royal Hotohori, who was none other than the emperor of Konan.  
Miaka then came upon a shocking discovery, she could have the power to have anything she desired if she would be come the Priestess of the South Beast God Suzaku. However in order to summon the great God, Suzaku, she would have to find all seven warriors that were destined to protect her and the power of Suzaku; Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Churiko, Mitsuake, Hotohori, and Tamahome. She had already had 3 of the warriors right in front her. The emperor Hotohori, her savior Tamahome, and the young lovely Nuriko. With the help of the magical and elderly Taiitsukan she set out to find the rest of the Suzaku warriors.  
Among their long journey Tamahome and the young priestess fell deeply in love with each other. After each stop of the way and after each triumph their feelings drew more stronger and deeper. Eventually they had found all of the seven warriors put together.  
Later on when everything seemed peaceful, the Suzaku Seven learned of a new priestess for the other beast god of the north, Seriyu. The new priestess was none other then Miaka's close friend, Yui. The strongest warrior of the Seriyu Seven had convinced Yui that Lady Miaka had betrayed her, leaving her in the dirty town of Kuto to be forgotten.  
They all traveled to the North to find Yui and the Seriyu Seven to prevent them from summoning the horrible beast. Miaka and Tamahome knew their love would last forever, even when Tamahome was poisoned with a specific potion that Lady Yui had given him. It had caused him to change his love for Miaka.to hatred.  
But it was not to be, the power of love from Miaka's kiss to his cold lips broke the spell of Kudoku and brought his love back to her. But a long battle was awaiting them with the Kuto army. Tamahome and Miaka grew desperate. Were they to die and never have a chance to live a life together? It wouldn't matter to them. All they desired was to have each other for all eternity.  
  
They vowed each other's souls to one another before fighting the Kuto army. One of the many problems that they had was being transferred out into Miaka's world! They had no way of getting back unless they could defeat a Seriyu warrior by the name of Suboshi.  
For their love and happiness Tamahome defeated him automatically being able to go back into his world.  
Eventually the great emperor Hotohori died in battle protecting the country he loved so deeply. The next task was to fight Nakago, the strongest warrior of the Seriyu Seven. With the help of their friends and loved ones, and each other, Miaka and Tamahome defeated the evil Nakago and his dark power. After their great battle, they were allowed one wish to be granted.  
Miaka and Tamahome, being the un-selfish ones they were, only wished for everyone to be happy. Secretly she and him wished that they would meet once again.to be together forever.  
After Miaka went back to her world, she had passed the exit exam and entered the desired high school. Her brother, who had been helping her along the journey introduced her to the man who she had fallen in love with from the book Tamahome.the one she had vowed to marry and had promised her soul to. They were together once again.  
It wasn't until later when they were called back into the book for their help once again. The evil enemy Tenko, had driven his dark power over the land of Konan. Once again Miaka and Tamahome were forced to be driven apart by the two worlds after the first triumph over Tenko. Being separated from her dearest friends was painful enough for the young Miaka, but to be separated form the one she loved, whom she had fallen in love with was a death sentence to her heart. Clinging to what had to be done, Miaka and the Priestess of Seriyu, Yui, her long life best friend returned to their world.  
Upon the ring that Miaka had given to Tamahome was the strength and love from her heart. With Yui's help, the ring fled to Tamahome hoping that he would find her once more. The Suzaku warriors, being heart broken to their dear friends decided to somehow combine their powers to help the two lovers. Each memory of them was sealed inside of 7 jewels. One of each warrior. Tamahome would be reborn into Miaka's world as another person. Although he would be the same, only except he would not have the memory of anything that had happened inside of the book.  
Without hesitation Tamahome thanked his friends and allowed himself to be reborn. Now being "Taka" and not Tamahome, he eventually found the one he had given his soul to in his past life, Miaka, The Young Priestess who he had fallen in love with.  
Of course he didn't know anything about her being a priestess. However, Miaka never had forgotten about how she had found so many friends and how they all risked their lives to make her happy.  
Miaka and Taka found themselves inside of the book world only to find his memories. As it turned out, the evil Tenko had not been completely destroyed. Another battle was getting warmed up for The Suzaku Warriors and their priestess. This was a battle of pain, and devastation to friendship. (at least that was its goal).  
Tasuki was taken over by a demon names Hykou, he was the great king of water and drought. Hykou caused Tasuki to reveal his true feelings for the priestess in which he vowed his life to. When he would see Miaka cry over Taka, it made him angry with hatred for Taka. The foul king only made it possible for Tasuki to try and take Miaka away from Taka.  
Saying that he had only noticed her as a young girl, but as time passed she had become a woman to his eyes, he couldn't stand not being able to have her. Miaka was horrified to hear one her dearest friends say this. Tasuki was not himself when he had stated this. Tasuki finally overcame the evil king telling him he would never betray his friends.  
The power of friendship had taken over. But all happiness was over when Chichiri made a horrifying discovery. Hykou was none other than his best friend who had died by Chichiri's hands over the trust of his beloved fiancé and Hykou.  
  
Apparently Hykou had not been honest to Chichiri with the young woman that he had been in love with. Hykou had hid his feelings for the young woman, and when he finally revealed them to her, she had no other choice but to leave Chichiri.  
With anger and pain for his loss Chichiri fought Hykou killing him and letting him go into the deep water that had flooded his town. Chichiri was left with that horrible memory with a scar that had covered his left eye. In the present time Hykou captured Miaka leaving Taka, Tasuki, and Chichiri to rescue her. With suffering memories Chichiri faced his past and defeated Hykou.  
While Hykou laid upon his watery death, he explained to Chichiri that the young woman valued faithfulness so much, she had thought that Chichiri deserved better. Hykou had revealed his feelings to her by giving her a deep kiss with his passion of love for her. As Hykou faded away into nothing but water, Chichiri vowed that all three of them would one day reunited in heaven, together.  
The Suzaku seven all dropped down in shock as a very old friend suddenly stumbled upon them, it was Tamahome. The one whom Miaka had loved and cherished deep within her heart.  
But how could this be? Taka was here.and so was Tamahome. After Miaka finally figured out that Taka was the one she needed and loved she ran from Tamahome and into the arms of Taka.  
They're battle had just begun. Taka fought with Tamahome only to find that Tamahome was Taka's other half! After fusing together, Miaka and Tamahome defeated Tenko for the final time. Taka and Miaka both decided to remain in the outside world from the book after discussing it with their close friends. They knew they would be in each other's hearts forever.  
Once again and now forever, Miaka and Taka were together forever.  
3 years later Miaka and Taka were finally married like they always dreamed to be. They could be allowed to love each other freely. Making them more happier than ever, Miaka soon gave birth to their child, naming her.Hikari meaning light. In the presence of light, there can be no darkness..  
Now Taka and Miaka live with their daughter Hikari in peace and harmony.  
The story begins once again. 


	2. Family Time 1

The Next Priestess

Chapter 1

She laid down upon the soft green grass, twirling her fingers around the strips of pointy ends. Her long dark blue hair spread out as to protect her back from any annoyance, as her hazel green eyes searched the sky. It was unusually clear yet foggy that day. The birds weren't as cheerful as they were a week ago, and the trees were dead still. Something strange was in the air.but what was it?

"Hikari! Come on inside! It's going to start pouring!" called her mother.

The young teen quickly stood up running inside her house. The smell of fresh chicken ran through her nose as she walked over to her mother. "How could it rain? It was supposed to be all sunny today, wasn't it?" She asked pulling out a soda.

The young mother, Miaka Stunami turned to her daughter with a strong sigh. "I suppose not. Considering the temperature and the little rain drop on your forehead." She said wiping the drop away with her apron.

Hikari smiled as she sat down at the table. "Hey mom, where's daddy?" She asked.

"I have no idea. He better get home soon, this chicken is going to get cold and then it won't be fitting to eat." She said placing it down on the table.

Hikari Stunami gave a slight giggle. Her father, Taka Stunami had always come home giving them wonderful hellos and such, kissing her mother deeply and then giving her a kiss. He was always there for her mother and her. From she had been told, her mother and father fell in love at first sight and when her mother was 15, around her age, she had vowed herself to him. Her parents still acted like newly weds even though they had been married for about 17 years.

Miaka slipped off her apron revealing her long red skirt and blue long sleeved blouse. Her long brown hair held tightly in a high ponytail. Hikari caught sight of her mother's wedding ring. It was the same as her father's. A white banner with a single red jewel in the middle.

Their silence was broken by the sound of the front door closing when Miaka entered the front hallway. "Taka! It's about time. The chicken was about to get cold!" She said slapping her hands on her hips.

Taka turned his brawny figure toward his beautiful wife hugging her tightly. "Sorry, they kept me in late. Can you forgive me?" He asked leaning his nose into hers. She gently kissed his lips showing a sign of forgiveness.

"Taka, don't play Mr. Guilty on me." She said leading him into the warm kitchen. Hikari bolted up from her chair running into her father's arms. "Hey daddy!"

Taka slipped on his usual warm smile toward his daughter. "Hey, there's my princess." Hikari smirked as she leaned away looking toward her mother. "Thought Mom, was your princess daddy." She giggled.

Taka's eyes traveled to Miaka's. "No she's my queen, you're my princess." He said pulling her into another hug. Miaka smiled as she watched them.

"All right now. Let's eat this dinner before it gets cold." She quickly sat down serving each of them. Taka sat down at the head of the table placing the napkin in his lap.

"So Hikari, anything new happen at school today?" he asked taking a bite out of his dinner.

Hikari continued cutting her chicken. "Uh, no not really."

Miaka leaned forward resting her arms on the table. "No grades?" She asked.

The teenager suddenly looked up at her parents who were staring at her waiting for an answer. "Um." She bit her bottom lip. Miaka and Taka both exchanged glances knowing what was next.

"Hikari, what did you get on that English Final. The one you were supposedly studying for all night." Said Taka narrowing his eyes at his young daughter.

Hikari looked from her mother to her father not knowing what to say. She suddenly looked down. "D+." She muttered.

Miaka closed her eyes with a sigh. "Oh Hikari." She began.

Hikari suddenly stood up. "I know what you're going to say! I have to study harder! But I do! The more I study, the more tired and brainless I get!" With anger she threw down her napkin turning away from her parents. She ran to her room slamming the door behind her.

"Taka, she knows we're disappointed, but I don't think she understands how important this is to her future." Said Miaka looking down. Taka wandered back and forth thinking of what he should do.

"I don't know Miaka. I really don't know. Hikari has to realize that herself. We've explained it to her so many times, and each time we talk to her about it, she grows even more angry."

Miaka looked up at her husband as she sat down on their couch. Her hands held together as if they were glued. Her hazel eyes stared at the floor. Hikari.had actually been acting strangely today and last week as well. She always seemed to be dreaming about something.

Taka sat down beside his wife wrapping around her with his strong arms. "Have you noticed anything different about her? Miaka?" He asked.

Miaka looked up at him resting her head on his shoulder. "Yes actually.she's been day dreaming a lot lately, and she hardly ever does that. She's always laying down outside, and she looks as if she's spacing out."

He blinked. "But I don't think that's really the reason. You used to day dream all the time. Remember?" He asked holding her chin between his fingers.

Miaka smiled gently at him. Yes she was always day dreaming after she had met him. Even before that she had always been day dreaming. Daydreaming about her future, knowing who she would want to marry what sort of life she'd like to have. But that didn't matter now. Her life was perfect.

"You know Taka, I had a strange dream the other night. About our friends. You know, Tasuki, Chichiri, Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Churiko. They were all calling me, telling me they missed us. I woke up to see that I was crying." She said.

Taka smirked. "Well we do miss- wait a minute.do you think that that has something to do with Hikari?" He asked looking at her.

Miaka suddenly broke her head away from his shoulder. "Why would it?" She said.

"Well- never mind.it's was a crazy theory." He slowly stood up adjusting his shirt. "C'mon lets go to bed. Ok?" He asked holding out his hand.

Miaka stood up taking his arm. "Taka…I love you." She said quietly.

Hikari sat upon her bed flipping the pages of a magazine not really paying attention to it. She wore a pair of blue pajama pants, with a large white shirt covering her entire top half. Her long hair in a slight ponytail.

With a sigh, she closed the magazine looking out her large window. The large full moon reflected off the glass causing her skin to blanch.

"_I know mom and dad mean well.and I love them deeply, but…they don't understand how I feel. How I long to live somewhere else."  
_  
She gently sat on her knees in front of the window leaning on her elbows. Her eyes gently looked around the night sky. A soft knock came from her door just then. As she turned to the door, she watched as her father slowly walked in.

"Hey." he whispered.

She turned from him ignoring his hello to leave him standing there. Taka walked to her and sat beside her looking out the window. "They're pretty aren't they? I remember when your mother and I went to my hometown just to go stargazing. It was during the time when she was pregnant with you." He said gently stroking her cheek.

Hikari looked down allowing a strand of hair to fall over her eye. "I'm sorry, that I ran off like that dad. It was wrong of me to do. I shouldn't be so selfish."

Taka smiled switching his position. "Well I don't think selfish is the proper word, maybe childish is better. But certainly not selfish."

She gave a little smile at her father's statement. "You and mom are mad at me aren't you?"

"Well, we're not mad, but we aren't happy. We're just disappointed Hikari, because we know you can do better than a D+." As he pulled her into his arms he held his finger out toward the sky.

"See those? Those seven stars? Do you know what they are?" He asked looking down at her. She shook her head following his finger.

"Those are the constellations of the Suzaku Seven. The seven warriors who were destined to protect the priestess of their god. Let's see there's, Hotohori, Tasuki, Nuriko, Churiko, Mitsukake, and Chichiri."

Hikari tugged at her father's arm. "Dad that's six, what about the seventh one?" She asked.

Taka smirked as he looked down at her once more. "The last one is Tamahome." Hikari stood up walking to her bed, and slipped under the blanket. "How do you know about that dad?" She asked.

He sat down on her bed as he began tucking her in. "Well, do you remember that story I told you? A long time ago? About the Universe of the Four Gods?"

"Oh yeah, about the 4 beast gods of each region, and how the main one was Suzaku the god of the south. And how the seven warriors were destined to protect their priestess. Yeah I remember that." She stated.

"Well those constellation represent the seven warriors who protected Suzaku, and the priestess."

Hikari looked at her father. He seemed to know a lot about this story that he had told her about. She used to be so obsessed with it, that every night she would ask her mother and him to tell her it over and over. But now she didn't really want to hear the story that much anymore, now that she was 17.

"Didn't one of the warriors fall in love with the priestess?" She asked.

Taka looked down at the soft cushion on which he sat down on. "Yes, he did, the warrior was Tamahome, and he had spent his entire life selling goods in order to make money for his family. To other people it seemed as if that was all he cared for. For a while it was, until he met the priestess. He felt as if he had to be with her forever in order to live. The priestess had also been in love with him but never had the courage to tell him. Finally on one stormy night, they expressed their love to each other and vowed that one day they would marry and be together forever."

Hikari laughed at her father's sensitive tone. "A bit into that aren't you dad? It's as if you were Tamahome, or at least knew him." She continued with her giggles as she laid down. Taka stood up kissing her fore head and turning off her lamp. He silently walked to the door watching his little girl sleep.

"If only you knew sweetheart, if only you knew." He whispered as he closed the door.


	3. The Book

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi!

Chapter 2

"Hikari! Time to get up! You don't want to be late for school!" Called Taka through her door.

Hikari groaned as she sat up in bed. "Alllriiiiggghhhtt!!" She whined. She stood up and pulled out her school uniform. She placed the white long sleeved shirt over her head and buttoned up the black vest over it. Her brown skirt came down the middle of her thighs

"Hikari! C'mon your uncle's already here!" Miaka called form the kitchen.

Hikari gasped. Grabbing her book-bag, she bolted out of her room and ran into the kitchen and passed her mother. "Bye mom! I'll see you after school!" She said planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh wait Hikari!"

Hikari groaned while stopping herself from running. "What is it mom? I'm gonna be late!"

"Your father and I are going out tonight, so don't stay up too late all right?" Asked Miaka.

"Ok mom, I won't. I love you!" She called running out of the house.

Hikari ran outside to see her Uncle Keisuke waiting his black convertible. He held up his wrist and tapped his watch with his finger.

She hopped in the car and sighed. "Uncle Keisuke, you're not give me grief too are ya? You're supposed to be the cool relative!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, just cuz I'm the coolest uncle in the world doesn't mean I can't be concerned about your education." He said taking off from the house.

She leaned back against the seat letting the wind blow through her hair. "I already have mom and dad on my case about my grades. I don't need you to be too."

Keisuke whistled. "Whoo…someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. What do you mean by your folks being on your case?"

"I have D+…." She said.

Keisuke gave a small chuckle.

Hikari scoffed. "Hey! It's not funny!"

"Sorry Hikari, it's just you're so much like your mom. She was horrible in school, no one thought she was gonna pass any of her exams. Your grandmother was wayyyy more on her case than your mom is on you."

"But she always gets dad to join in too." She argued.

"Hey, listen kiddo ok?" He said gently. "When your mom and I were growing up, we didn't have a dad. We only had our mom who was always on our case because she wanted to see us succeed. That's what your mom and dad want. They just want to see you be the best that you can be." He said.

"Yeah…I hear ya…" She said.

Keisuke pulled the car over and let her out in front of the school. "All right, have a good day, and don't screw around ok?"

"Uncle Keisuke, c'mon, I'm not a little kid anymore." She said.

"You're right. You've become a beautiful young woman, and you don't need to be treated like a kid." He smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Keisuke. See you later!" She said while running towards the entrance. Hikari could hear her uncle's car zoom off as she ran towards the school. As she got closer, she felt her bracelet slip off of her wrist and onto the ground.

"Ugh!" She growled. "She turned around to search for it on the ground. It had landed in front of a bunch of smelly old garbage cans.

"Great." She mumbled sarcastically. As she bent down and stood back up, her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of something red underneath one of the garbage lids.

"What's that?" She asked herself. She lifted the lid up and saw an old red book with Chinese writing on the cover. She tilted her head to the side to read the words; "The Universe…of…the four…gods." She read slowly.

"_What the?! That's the story that dad used to tell me when I was little!" _She thought. _"It really exists?" _

Hikari looked to the left and right of her to see if anyone was watching. Without hesitation she grabbed the book and placed it in her book bag. She took a breath and continued to run back toward her class.

Taka and Miaka sat quietly in the small Japanese restaurant and enjoyed their dinner. "It's been a while since we've been out like this." Said Taka reaching his hand out over Miaka's.

"Yeah, you're right. We've come so far…then where we used to be."

Taka chuckled. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I am so thankful every day...because our wishes came true. You and I were able to live together, marry each other, and have a child together." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey…" Taka said softly caressing her cheek. "C'mon now, what's wrong?"

Miaka shook her head. "It's just…I wish…"

"What?"

"I wish there could've been someway for all of them to live here…" She said.

"I know what you mean. But, hey maybe there might be a possibility someday."

"But how? We have no idea where that book is, and I've already fulfilled my role in it." She said looking down.

"Miaka. You never know what will happen. That book has a mind of its own…and I'm not kidding."

Miaka suddenly looked up and smiled. "Well forget I said anything, I don't want to ruin our night out together."

"I love you." Said Taka.

She placed his hand against her lips and smiled. "I love you.."

The house was dark and quiet when Hikari came home. With her parents out, that meant it wouldn't be very lively. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her. As she walked toward her desk she pulled out the book from her book bag.

_This book has GOT to be the story my dad always told me. _She sat down at her desk and looked at the cover.

_Why do I feel so nervous about reading this…? Ugh, c'mon Hikari, it's just a book._

Hikari took a breath and open the book.


	4. The New Journey Begins

The Next Priestess

Chapter 3

With a gleam of white sunlight reopening her eyes, Hikari slowly sat up noticing that she was on top of a rocky surface.

What just happened.

As she shifted her legs, they rubbed against the little rocks that lay under her. Her black vest had at least two dirt spots while her short brown school skirt had little tares on the ends. Her black stockings had small holes in them yet they were fixable.

She pushed herself up onto her feet turning her head everywhere. The surroundings around her were certainly not what she had come to known.

"Wh- where am I?" She asked out loud.

"You're in Konan my dear." Replied the voice of an old woman.

Hikari turned to the old woman removing her blue bangs from her eyes. "Konan?"

She suddenly noticed two guards walking among the street. One was at the age of 20 and the other about 50. As they approached closer to her, she ran up to them stopping them in their path.

"Um excuse me, can you tell me where I may find the person who runs this town?" She asked.

Holding their spears at their sides the guards turned from her facing toward the little city.

"Please follow us, We will take you to his highness." Said the elderly one. While they walked through the city people stopped their actions to watch her walk past them.

Man what am I doing? Where am I? The last thing I remember is…opening the book and…oh my god…could I be inside that storybook!?

The young and old soldier brought her to a room filled with courtmen and ladies of the royal Hiram. Each glance and raised eyebrow made Hikari sweat. She stopped walking when their guards bent on their knees holding their heads down.

"Majesty, this girl has asked to see you. She wears foreign clothes, perhaps she could be the one."

"Step forward child." A gentle voice requested. Hikari stepped forward into the emperor's sight and a small gasp escaped his lips.

"Tell me young lady, what is your name?"

She gave a hard swallow gripping her skirt within her hands making her palms sweat.

"Hikari, Sir. Hikari Sukunami."

"And what of your heritage?"

Heritage? Why would that matter?

"Um well, my mother and father are Miaka and Taka Sukunami."

All soft voices broke loose around the room. Hikari turned toward the court pondering their voices filled with shock and excitement.

"Your mother is Miaka.?" Asked the emperor.

She quickly turned back to him. "Well uh, yes sir."

"And your father is Taka."

"Yes." She said growing anxious with each answer.

"You are the daughter of Miaka Yuuki." He spoke in almost a whisper.

"That was her maiden name. But how did you know that Sire?"

With great silence the emperor approached from the curtain covering his throne. As he stepped into the light, the entire court shrunk down their knees in gracious bows. Hikari's mouth opened wide as she gazed at the emperor. He looked no older than 35. His chestnut brown hair held under his crown, and his imperial clothes symbolized his crest.

"He- Hey! You're Hotohori. Aren't you?! You're the character Hotohori! The emperor of Konan!"

And elderly man walked up to Hikari's speaking to her quietly. "Young lady, you should address him as "your highness".

Hikari's head fell down to her cheeks becoming red. "Sorry."

Hotohori chuckled softly smiling down upon her. "No need Prime Minister. Hikari is the daughter of Miaka and Tamahome. She has every right to do whatever she desires. Besides she might be our new priestess."

Her head bolted upward at the word priestess. "P- priestess?! Ohh no! With all do respect Sire. I don't know what it means to be a priestess! I'm only in ninth grade! I-"

" I am certain that if you are your mother's daughter, than you have more than enough to be a priestess. Along with being the new priestess of Suzaku, you will have 3 wishes to be granted."

"Wishes.? But I-"

"The decision is up to you Hikari. As Miaka's daughter you have the blood of a priestess and the purity."

Hikari stepped back in shock accidentally slipping onto her knees. "I- I don't know what to-"

The Prime Minister bent down helping her onto her feet. "It is indeed a very big decision. It was hard for Lady Miaka as well."

A big decision was an understatement. Being the priestess of Suzaku? The responsibility of having to keep u her grades was hard enough. But being a priestess? Hotohori broke the silence as he slowly approached the young girl.

"Dear child, the choice is yours. No one will force you to make a decision."

Hikari looked down with such confusion, her eyes filled with small tears.

"This is all happening so fast…I- don't know-" With exhaustion and not knowing what to say, she suddenly fell to the ground slipping into a distant consciousness.

At the sound of the doorbell, Taka bolted toward the door opening it within a second. Yui and Tetsuya stood there with expression of concern.

"Taka we're here. What happened? Your call sounded urgent." Said Yui.

Taka escorted them in, taking them straight to the kitchen. As he sat down he dug his hands through his hair squeezing his strands in his fists.

"It's Hikari.." He choked dryly.

Tatsuya sat himself down beside Taka, looking to Yui for support. Knowing that she was needed, Yui brought her hands to Taka's.

"What about Hikari, Taka?" She asked carefully.

His head suddenly slanted upward toward the ceiling.

"She- she was transferred into the book." He muttered.

As two gasps escaped from his company's mouths, his soft blank eyes flinched.

Tatsuya's hand trembled to the edge of the table in disbelief. "No way. How can that be? Taka, How can that be?!" He demanded.

"I DONT KNOW!" He cried suddenly standing up in Tatsuya's face.

With a quick breath, Yui gently held Taka back gesturing her head toward Miaka's room. Tatsuya obediently backed away to their room. He gave a slight knock on the door. "Miaka? It's me Tatsuya. Can I come in?"

Yui turned Taka around to face her. "Taka. What exactly happened. How do you know she was taken into the book?"

Taka's eyes looked straight ahead. His pale eyes dabbing with sadness. "Miaka and I had just returned from dinner. We decided to check on Hikari, but when we looked in her room, she wasn't there."

"So you assumed that she was transferred into the story, because she wasn't in her room?"

He suddenly slammed his fist onto the table feeling the vibration of the wood.

"The book was on top of her desk! With a red light glowing around it! Don't you understand Yui?! Hikari somehow found the book and she read it! Suzaku must've taken her after she had finished."

Yui's eyes slowly softened for his concern. "Taka."

"But why…what does my little girl have to with this? Why would Suzaku want her." he choked.

"Because she's the next priestess." Entered Miaka's voice as she walked in beside Tatsuya. Yui and Taka turned to her with surprise.

"M-Miaka?: How do you know that?" Her eyes traveled down to Miaka's side. The Universe of the Four Gods was held tightly within her hand.

"She is the new priestess of Suzaku. Since I was priestess before, Hikari has that blood within her." She held the book in front of her handing it to Yui.

"Yui, we have to read the book to know what's going on. She has just met Hotohori."

A great sigh of relief was released from everyone. "Thank goodness." Said Tatsuya.

Taka walked himself over to his wife pulling her close to him. Miaka brought her hand over his with a sign of comfort.

"All right…let's start.." Yui suggested sitting down at the table. For the many years she had known Miaka, Yui had never been this anxious to help her best friend. As everyone gathered around her, she opened the book again seeing the same Chinese symbols that had brought them so much.

Yui began to read the new journey.


	5. The Flame's Entrance

The Next Priestess

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Hope you like my story so far! Just to let ya know. Taka, Miaka, and Hikari's present last name is Sukunami, not Tsunami. Just making sure, so you all are not confused.

Chapter 4

With dreams of her family and friends, the new priestess silently stirred in her sleep. She began to wake when she heard a soft voice calling to her.

"Miss? Miss are you awake?"

Hikari's blurry vision cleared as the figure of a young man appeared in her eyes. His extremely dark brown hair traveled down to his collar passing his soft amber eyes. He wore a thin white tunic with a red robe covering his body with a light purple sash being tied around his slim waist.

"Good, you're regaining consciousness. Are you feeling all right?" He asked with a gently smile.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She moaned. She slowly pushed herself up against the pillow.

He held out his hands to her hoping she wouldn't lose her balance. "It's all right, you don't need to be frightened. My name is Boushine, you are in the palace of Konan.

"How did...I...end up in a bed?" She asked rubbing her sore temples.

"You fainted in the middle of the throne room."

She gave a loud gasp hiding her mouth with her sweaty palms. "Oh no! The emperor! Hotohori! He was telling me about something very important!"

"Do you mean being the New Priestess of Suzaku?" he asked her.

Surprisingly He knew of what of the emperor had spoken to her about. How if she became the priestess she would be granted 3 wishes, such a responsibility.

"Well- yes- but how did you know that?"

With a gentle smirk he leaned toward the wooden bed stand beside her pouring a small glass of water for the young girl.

"I have my ways around the palace. Did you make a decision? About accepting the power of Suzaku?"

She graciously took the water from him taking a long cool drink.

"Perhaps you would consider the thought of having such power." He said.

"Well, what would you choose? If you were in my position."

"Well, I would become the priestess of Suzaku. For I wouldn't be alone. I would have the Suzaku seven with me."

That's right. If I become the priestess, the Suzaku Seven would be with me.

"I wouldn't be alone." She whispered.

Boushine stood from her bed. "Well I hope I have helped you."

"Yes you have." She slowly stood up on her feet slipping on her shoes.

"Very well. It would be wise if you told the emperor of your decision."

Walking through the hallways of the palace, Hikari kept her eyes peeled on Boushine.

"Boushine, do you live in this palace?"

"I do."

"But how? You look so young to be a court person."

He suddenly let out a soft chuckle. "You are truly something. What is your name?"

"Hikari, Hikari Sukunami." She blushed slightly.

"Hikari…light. It is indeed a very pretty name."

He took her back to the throne room entering as a fellow of the court.

"Ah Boushine, you have come with our guest. Have you made a decision my dear?" asked Hotohori.

"Yes I have." She looked down taking in a sweet short breath. "I've decided...to become the Priestess of Suzaku."

As a large warm smile came upon Hotohori's face, the entire court once again bent down in gracious bows, this time to their new priestess.

"The young girl thought silently as she announced herself as the new priestess of Suzaku." Read Yui.

Taka leaned back placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. "So...it has begun. The new journey."

Tatsuya sighed bringing his head down to the table. "Ohh boy."

"I must admit, I'm glad you have chosen to be the priestess of Suzaku." Said Hotohori.

Boushine stepped up beside Hikari. "Well, she is after all the daughter of Lady Miaka, Father."

Hikari blinked. "F- Father? You- you're a prince?" She asked with her eyes open wide.

"Well, yes I am. Prince Boushine of Konan."

Hotohori held Hikari's hand up holding it tightly. "If you will excuse me, I must write to the other warriors of your arrival."

Boushine and Hikari walked themselves toward the balcony after watching Hotohori take his leave.

"You know, I think I want to go explore the city. May I?" She asked him.

Well I suppose, but try not to be back here too late."

"I won't. See you later Boushine!" She yelled as she ran off.

The city of Konan was nice yet dirty from the hardworking people. It was also peaceful. Little children ran in the streets playing tag as the older ones helped their parents with chores, The elderly people sat down near the carts that sold their merchandise.

So I guess it's too late to call this a dream.

Hikari stepped up to one of the small carts. A young man about the age of 19 blushed at the sight of her turning his head away.

"Can- I help you miss?" He asked.

She leaned over looking among the small items. There were small balls, pieces of jewelry , and many other little treasures.

"Hmm, these items seem really nice. Especially the jewelry, this earring is beautiful."

The small earring was dressed as an emerald green teardrop with slashes of fire scratching through it. The boy gave a slight gulp at her complement.

"Thank you- I made that along with its brother.." he held out the other earring's identical twin.

"You made these? Wow! You're talented." She said with a smile.

"Thank you…Um would you like to try them on?"

"Oh, I don't- sure why not." She said slipping the bent metal through the hole in her ear.

"How does it look?" She asked.

"Unless you wish not to blind people with your beauty, keep them on."

Wow this guy is quite the poet.

She blushed. "Thank you. But I don't have the money to pay for these." She said with disappointment slipping the earrings off.

The boy reached forward gently grasping her hand. "Keep it. Do not worry about paying."

"Oh, you're so kind, thank you." She said looking at their hands being connected.

"Well can I know the name of this young, lovely girl?" he asked.

"Hikari. Hikari Sukunami."

"Your clothing seems unusual. Are you from here?"

"No, I'm the new priestess of Suzaku."

The boy's eyes widened as he blinked in shock. "You're- the- priestess?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Holy gods." He smiled with unbelief. "Mother! Father! Come here and meet the new priestess!" He called.

A man walked out from their little hut with the company of an old woman. He wore a light red tunic with solid black boots. The woman wore a long skirted dress with it being nothing but white and pink.

"The new priestess? But she looks so young." Said his mother.

The boy turned to Hikari. "Yes well. She is lovely enough." He once again let his cheeks go red.

His father chuckled and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Lady priestess, I am Sano, and this is my wife Kyan. I trust you know my son Shin."

Hikari gave a slight bow. "It's very nice to meet you."

A young girl then cane out of the hut wearing a pure white dress, her hair held back in one loop.

"Mother, Father, you're needed at the oven for Kono, he's having trouble with his bread."

"Ah thank you dear. We hope to see you again m'lady."

After they left Shin turned to the other girl pulling her to his side. "Shana, this is our new priestess."

Shana's green eyes widened at Hikari. "You are? Oh goodness! What an honor it is to have you here! I am Shana, Shin's younger twin sister."

The resemblance from the twins was extremely close. Both with emerald green eyes, the same pale yet tan skin. Shin's hair was a dark purple while Shana's was almost lavender.

"Please feel free to buy anything you wish."

Hikari smiled. "Thank you, but I still have yet to walk around the city."

"Very well. Please come back any time." Said Shin.

Shana gave a slight grin watching her run off. "You like her. Don't you brother?" She asked.

"Well- yes. She is very beautiful and sweet. But she is the priestess." He sighed.

"Well, be thankful you have such feelings, brother."

He looked down at his sister patting her head. "Yes."

Boushine looked down from the balcony seeing Hikari run through the palace gates.

"Hikari! Up here! My father wishes to speak with you about the warriors! Come to the throne room!" he called.

"Ok!" On her way toward the throne room, Hikari noticed a large wall with a picture painted upon it. The picture was of seven figures along with a young female in the center. The maiden's long string like hair flew behind her head exposing her clear soft face. Around her were 7 symbols on different parts of each figure's bodies.

Hikari placed her hand upon it suddenly feeling her mother's presence fly through her. A gust of wind brushed through her hair taking a little breath out of her.

She quickly balanced herself on her feet. "What was that.?" She asked.

"You know…that painting is off limits."

Hikari turned from the painting to the voice's entrance. In front of her stood a man with a black tunic vest with large white sleeves. His legs were baggy black pants being connected with two black boots with a purple stripe around the ankles. His hair looked almost like a large, orange flame, coming down to his collar but the ends all went behind his neck. Attached to his back was a large silver fan.

"It's kind of a memory helper. You understand." He smirked showing two small fangs.

"Says who?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

He blinked. "Well- eh, ME that's who!" He snapped.

"Hey buddy, the emperor said I can do whatever I want! If you have a problem with that, you can leave!" She snapped back pointing a finger toward the gate.

The orange haired stranger clenched his fists together. "Who died and made you the boss?" he growled.

Hikari stepped forward. "Look! If you have a problem then leave!"

He cocked his eyebrow then turning away from her and stomping off.

She stomped her foot onto the ground with a frustrated cry. "Stupid, know it all, orange haired bimbo!" She growled walking through the throne room doors.


	6. Priestess Meets Warrior

Disclaimer: Sorry everyone!!!! I know I took forever. PLEASE DON'T STOP READING MY STORY! Your reviews mean a lot to me. Well here's Chap.4!

Chapter 5

"The priestess entered the throne room angrily still outraged about the orange haired man." Yui read.

Taka gave a long sigh. "Yep that's him. Orange hair, weird attitude, big silver fan. It's Tasuki."

"Wait a minute, Tasuki just walked out of the palace." Said Yui.

Tatsuya blew his bangs from his eyes. "Probably because Hikari told him off." He muttered.

Miaka looked around the room past her friends. "Don't worry, Tasuki senses something about her, I'm sure of it."

Yui stood up out of her chair looking down at Miaka. "Miaka, Taka, where's Keisuke?" she asked.

Taka shrugged as he sipped his coffee. "Not sure, but he might be home."

Tatsuya stood up beside Yui. "Right, that lazy bum's gotta be somewhere. I'll call his house. Yui you and I will have to go back and pick him up if he's there." He said to her as they exited the room.

Taka looked to Miaka handing her the book. "Why don't you read it while they get in touch with Keisuke."

"All right." She slowly turned the page. "Inside the throne room the emperor, Hotohori introduced the young girl to 3 of the celestial warriors."

"Hikari you have three warriors from the Suzaku Seven that are here to attend to their duties. I am the first Hotohori."

A slim purple haired man stepped forward brining his hand against his chest. "I'm the second, Nuriko. Hi there!" He smiled.

The next one was a very tall man with a bandana wrapped around his head holding up his brown spiked hair. His eyes were obviously spelling out a warm hello. "I am Mitsukake, the third."

Hikari bowed to them with a wide smile. "I'm Hikari Sukunami. Taka- Tamahome, is my dad , and my mom is Miaka."

"No wonder you're so lovely." Nuriko winked.

Hotohori walked down to Hikari, his face had concern written all over.

"What's wrong sire?" asked Mitsukake.

"I also had sent for Tasuki to come as well. He should've been here by now."

"Tph, you know Tasuki, always a lazy bum." Nuriko sighed.

"Tasuki? Who's that?" Hikari asked.

"He is one of the Suzaku Seven."

"Unfortunately." Snickered Nuriko.

"Nuriko.." shushed Mitsukake.

"He has orange hair, like a flame, and he always carries a silver fan around with him."

Hikari suddenly gave a gulp. "a- s-silver fan? Or-orange hair?"

That's rude guy she had spoken to earlier was Tasuki?! One of the Suzaku Seven?!

"Oh.Hotohori.I saw him. I kind of.told him to leave the palace.."

Hotohori blinked. "Why?"

"Well he was being rude." She muttered defensively while looking down.

Nuriko gently patted her shoulder. "Ah it's ok. He probably deserved it anyway. We'll go and look for him."

"No." Hikari protested. "It's my fault, let me go find him. I'll be back."

The three warriors watched their new priestess run from the room into what now was a cloudy day.

Little raindrops landed upon her face as she ran through the city searching for the fellow Suzaku warrior. She stopped at each cart asking if they had seen a man with that certain description.

After each no, and shaking head, Hikari walked along the dirty streets not caring to where she was going. When she was close to losing hope an old man approached her beginning his conversation.

"Are you the young lady that is asking for a man around this city?" he asked.

Word gets around fast in this place

"Yes a guy with orange hair and a big fan."

God the guy's description makes him sound like a fairy.

"I know who this man is. He is one of my accountants. Let me take you to him"

Hikari's frown brightened into a smile. "Thank you." She said.

For a while the old man turned sharp corners almost looking suspicious. Hikari stopped herself when realizing he had led her to a dead end. "Um excuse me, why did you take me here?"

Instead of an answer the old an gave a loud whistle. It echoed jumping off the walls. She turned to see two men walking out from the dark shadows, hungry grins, covered their faces.

"All right boys. I brought you a little present to enjoy so be grateful." The old man chuckled.

The two men approached Hikari, throwing her against the wall. The old man wrapped his arms around her waist and neck. Hikari screamed as they reached for her body.

"Those clothes are in the way.sorry sweety." One of them grinned.

"Get away from me! Help!" she cried.

"Looks like that guy she was looking for ain't gonna see her now heh!" the other laughed.

"Don't be so sure buddy." Replied a different voice.

The three men looked up at the top of the wall. A man holding a large fan stood on his knee looking down at the situation.

"Hey! You're that guy she looking for, aren't you?!" He demanded.

"Dunno, but I advise you to let her go.now.."

The old man pushed Hikari into the other's arms. "What's a punk like you gonna do to me?" He asked.

The warrior stood up tapping the fan on his shoulder. "Well that all depends, I could use my fan and burn you to a crisp, or I can beat you senseless down to a bloody pulp. Both ways are too good for you though."

"FUCKIN BASTARD! Come down here and fight like a man!"

He leaped off the top landing on his feet. Beckoning them with his hands he grinned. "Come on, I'm wide open." All three bums charged at him holding up their fists.

In a distance blink, he dodged each punch knocking his feet into their guts. He bent down picking the old man up by his collar.

"all right pops. I'm gonna make this quick. Come near this girl again, and my flames will be your deathbed. Do we have an understanding?" he asked squeezing his grip.

"Ah! Y-yeah! I got it!"

He suddenly thrust the old man into the wall hearing his nose crack.

Hikari hugged herself tightly as he approached her. He crouched down to her wiping away her messed up strands of hair.

"Heard you were looking for me."

She nodded while her body trembled. "You- you're Tasuki.aren't you." she asked as she shivered.

"Yeah I am, and you are?" He asked helping her to her feet.

"Hikari.Hikari Sukunami.I'm the new priestess."

Tasuki blinked with surprise. "You are? So that means you're the daughter of Taka and Miaka?"

"Yeah.how could you tell?" She asked sarcastically sniffing the cold air.

"Hmm, family resemblance. So I assume you're looking for the rest of the warriors?"

She nodded. "Nuriko and Mitsukake are at the palace with Hotohori."

Tasuki grinned. "Well it's about time we got back together! Ha!" he laughed.

Hikari gripped his sleeve as she shivered. "Tasuki, the sooner you get me to the palace, the sooner you see them." He sighed slipping off his jacket. "Here you're starting to turn blue kid." He chuckled.

She wrapped it around herself then started to walk.

Tasuki bent down picking up a small red ribbon. Hmm family resemblance. Hikari has her eyes.

"hey! You coming?! Or aren't you?! She called with an annoyed tone.

Tasuki stood up throwing his mouth open wide as he yelled.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat your rescuer?!"

"Rescuer! Shmescuer!" I'm cold! So hurry your ass up!"


	7. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update everyone. PLEASE DON'T STOP READING!!! YOUR COMMENTS MEAN A LOT TO ME!!!!! I don't own Fushigi Yuugi! BTW this is really important, in my last chapters, I always out some symbols down when there was a scene change, but for some reason they don't appear in this chapter and I put them in on my computer. I cant stand my story looking crappy, so please, can you guys help me out here? I dunno what to do, and until then, I have NO idea if this is gonna make sense to you when the scenes change.. Now onto Chapter 6 of THE NEXT PRIESTESS!!!!

Chapter 6

The large golden doors to the throne room opened and Hikari rushed in running her hands up and down her wet, cold arms. "Br…ugh…I'm so wet…and cold…and it's ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BIG IDIOT!!!!" She yelled, turning onto to Tasuki.

"HEY! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO WAS WALKING AROUND ALONE IN THE BAD PART OF KONAN!!" He growled.

"Well maybe if you hadn't stomped off like an immature child, I wouldn't have had to try and find you!!"

"Ah CAN IT KID!" He yelled.

"What on earth is all the commotion?" Asked Hotohori rushing into the throne room. "Hikari! Good you're back! I was beginning to worry. Tasuki! It is so good to see you old friend!" He said with a smile.

Tasuki smiled back giving Hotohori a slight bow. "Yeah it is good to be back here, in good old Konan."

The three of them turned to see Nuriko and Mitsukake enter in wondering what was happening. "Hey what's with all the- TASUKI!!!!! YA OLD BUM!!! IT"S BEEN FOREVER!" Nuriko squealed running up to Tasuki giving him an extremely tight hug.

"Nu..Nuriko…you're…Ack…. Choking me!!!!" He choked trying to breathe. Nuriko hopped off with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry! I just couldn't help myself."

Mitsukake held out his large hand gently patting him on the shoulder. "It's been a while Tasuki. Have you been well?"

Tasuki smirked. "Course I've been well! You're talkin about ME here! The one and only Tasuki! The brave, handsome, and dashing Tasuki!"

Hikari scoffed crossing her arms. "Nothing dashing about him…" She muttered to herself.

Tasuki turned around to her. "What was that?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

She turned to him with a glare. "I SAID, There…is…. Nothing… dashing…about …him…MEANING YOU!!!"

"What're you talking about??? I AM Dashing!!!! There isn't anything about me that isn't worth desiring!" He said.

"HA PLEASE! A Whore wouldn't even want you!" She said with a grin.

"I JUST SAVED YOU FROM A BUNCH OF THUGS, AND _THIS _IS HOW YOU REPAY ME??!! BY INSULTING ME?!"

Nuriko leaned in toward Mitsukake holding his hand over his mouth. "Do they…remind you of anyone…?" he asked. Mitsukake blinked as he came to realization.

"What's this?! Hikari, you were attacked?? By whom? I demand to know their identities!" Hotohori said raising his voice.

Hikari turned to the emperor. "Hotohori, really it's ok, I'm fine."

Hotohori placed his hand upon her shoulder. "Be that as it may, I still demand to know who these men were. Tasuki do you remember them well?"

"No, I don't." He said.

Hotohori gave a soft growl. "Very well…we will dismiss them for now. We must discuss on what is to be done about everyone else. Where will we find Churiko? Chichiri?"

"I believe Churiko is in the village of Sohno. Not too far from here. It should be about a day's journey."

"Excellent. We will proceed step by step. If we are going to do this, we must do it with intelligence."

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Now, I believe it is time for us to eat. We all have much to discuss my friends." Said Hotohori.

The three warriors followed Hotohori into the dining hall, when Nuriko turned to Hikari. "Come on Hikari. Aren't ya hungry?"

"Huh…?...Oh..yeah…I….mmm…" She took an unsteady step forward feeling the heat rush into her head. "Be..right…be right…there.." She said.

Nuriko rushed over to her. "Hey! What's wrong? You don't look so well."

"I don't feel…very…" She suddenly began to fall toward the floor before Nuriko pulled her into his grasp.

"Hikari! Hey! Hikari!" He placed his hand against her forehead. _A fever…and a really bad one at that._

"Mitsukake!!" He yelled.

"The warrior Nuriko yelled out to his friends as he picked up he weak priestess off the floor. " Read Tatsuya.

"Oh no. Hikari.." Whimpered Miaka.

"Miaka…don't worry. She'll be all right." Reassured Taka. "She must have caught a cold in the rain. Mitsukake will heal her right up."

"I honestly don't know what I'd do if you weren't here with me…Tamahome.." Miaka whispered holding his hand on her shoulder.

The voices around her were quiet but clear.

"_Is she going to be all right?" _

"_Do you need anything Mitsukake?"_

"_I'll get her some food!" _

"_Stupid girl…" _

"_Please…all of you. We just have to wait for her to wake up. She'll be fine, but she does have a fever and a sweat coming on."_

"_What food should I get her?"_

"_For right now, some warm tea, and soup. That's all." _

"_Right." _

Hikari slowly opened her eyes to Mitsukake leaning over her with a cold, damp washcloth upon her forehead. Hotohori and Tasuki stood behind him. "Mm…"

"Good you're awake. Are you feeling better? Worse?" He asked.

"I feel…ugh…like my head weighs a thousand pounds…" She moaned as she tried to lift herself up onto her pillow.

Boushine held out his hand to her. "Miss Hikari, you shouldn't move. You have a very high fever."

Hikari gave a weak smile and waved her hand. "Nah, its ok I'm fine. I've had way worse than this silly little cold." She replied. "By the way Tasuki, I'm not the stupid one, its you!"

Tasuki growled. "Ah can it. You're sick you should keep your mouth shut."

Nuriko gave him a small flick on his ear. "Be nice you idiot!"

Tasuki flinched at the sudden pain. "OW! HEY!"

Mitsukake stood up. "Tasuki, make yourself useful and fetch Hikari some warm soup"

Tasuki gave scoff and walked off. _No respect around here! Sheesh!_

"You know, you get sick pretty easily just like your mom." Said Nuriko with a smile.

Hikari laughed. "Yeah she does get sick pretty easily. Especially when it rains. Dad always makes sure she's inside when it rains."

Boushine patted her hand. "Well I am glad to see you're feeling at least a little better. Unfortunately I have something to attend to, but I will see you later Miss Hikari." He said giving her a small kiss on the back of her hand.

After he exited the room, Tasuki entered with a warm bowl of soup on top of a tray. "Here." He placed it down next to her on the bed.

"Thanks." She said picking up the bowl. She slowly sipped the warm liquid and felt its wonderful flavor. "Mmm this is really good".

Mitsukake smiled. "Good, but after you finish, I think it'll be best if you get some more sleep. By tomorrow you should be able to move around without feeling lightheaded."

"Thanks Mitsukake."

Nuriko plopped down next to Hikari and gently poked her with his elbow. "So uh, Prince Boushine sure is friendly with you huh?" He asked.

"Boushine? Yeah I guess, but he has to be. He's a prince."

Nuriko scoffed. "Oh pllleeeaasssee! It doesn't matter if he's a prince or not. I think he liiiikkkesss you." He cooed.

"Goddd you are such a girl Nuriko!" She exclaimed.

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Man you both are way to girly for me even to be around ya." He said standing up. "And you." He said looking at Hikari. "You should be sleeping right now. The last thing we need is a sick priestess, you'd just be useless."

"Oh yeah? Probably not as useless as you, who happens to have 2 fangs for unknown reason. What, were you a vampire in another life?" Asked Hikari.

Tasuki blinked and scoffed. "WHA'D YOU SAY?!"

Nuriko stood up holding his hands out in front of both of them. "C'mon you two, cut it out. You're acting like a couple kids. Hikari you get some sleep, Tasuki c'mon." He said walking towards the door.

"Fine." Said Tasuki with a pout.

"G'night Hikari." Nuriko said as he closed the door.

"G'night…." Said Hikari softly. She lay down and wrapped her arms around her pillow. She shut her lips tightly as she felt tears start to form in her eyes. "Mom…Dad…I miss you so much…I wish you guys were here.." She said shutting her eyes.

"We miss you too sweetheart…" Said Miaka gripping Taka's hand.


	8. Preparing for the search

Disclaimer: I AM ON A ROLL!!!! WHOOHOOO!!! I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Just so everyone knows, I was an IDIOT and I skipped an entire chapter by accident, so if you're confused I'll explain it to you. I just added in the Chapter between Family Time 1, and The New Journey Begins. It's called the book, and it actually EXPLAINS how Hikari got a hold of the book. SO please don't be confused.

Chapter 7

"_Priestess…Priestess of Suzaku…Hikari.." _

Hikari looked around her and saw nothing but darkness. "Who- Who's there? Who are you?" She asked.

"_There is no need to search around you…I cannot be seen." _

"What do you want?" She asked.

"_Such an interesting question…what could I possibly want from the Priestess of Suzaku…?" _

"Look, I don't know who you are but you better stop playing this game with me. I'm not much for mind games."

Hikari shuddered as the deep male voice suddenly smirked. _"Oh, this is not a game my dear…oh not at all.." _

"…I mean it…stop it!" She yelled.

"_You will die…Hikari…" _

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" She cried.

"Hikari? You ok?"

Hikari suddenly opened her eyes and saw Nuriko looking down at her. "Nuriko…?"

"Yeah silly. What's the matter? You were tossing and turning along when I came in here. Your face is covered in sweat." He placed the back of his hand on her forehead and smiled. "But hey! Your fever's gone!"

Hikari took a breath. "Oh, really?" She asked.

"Were you having a bad dream or something?"

Hikari shook her head. "Nah, its nothing." She said. "I'll go ahead and get dressed. Where is everyone?"

He poured her a cup of water and handed it to her. "They're all outside in the courtyard."

"What?? Ack I HATE being the last one up!" She cried.

Nuriko laughed and walked towards the door. "Don't worry about it. See ya out there!" He said closing the door.

Hikari hopped out of bed removing her nightgown and grabbed her school uniform. She slipped it on and ran outside toward the courtyard,

"So I think we should go look for the others today. Since Churiko is the closest, we should probably start with him." Said Tasuki.

"I agree." Said Mitsukake.

"Yeah but guys the problem is, we don't know if we'll recognize him or not." Said Nuriko.

"Why wouldn't you recognize him?" Asked Hikari coming into the conversation.

"Well, it's kinda complicated." He replied.

"You see Hikari, for the Suzaku Seven, during their service of the priestess, they remain in their youth. Or rather, they stay as their current age while serving the priestess. But when they are finished with their duties, they begin to age normally. Take me for example; after I was resurrected, and since I had Houki and Boushine, I began to age normally."

"And if we don't have anyone like that, then it takes us longer to age. But at the same time, we're not too far in age from each other. His majesty was 18 when he served your mom, now he's only 34. Since it's been 15 years since we've served as warriors. For guys like Tasuki, Mitsukake and myself, we just take forever to age." He said with a smile.

"Yeah well I dunno about the rest of you, but I am happy being 23. I'm still young!"

"Yeah…we know…we just said that you idiot." Muttered Nuriko.

"You're-You're 23???" Asked the surprise Hikari. "But, it's been 17 years! You should be A LOT older than that!"

"Sheesh, both of you guys don't listen at all. That's what we're saying. I wasn't exaggerating when I say it takes us a WHILE to age." Said Nuriko.

"Wow…it's so complicated."

"Hikari, are you feeling better? We should get started on searching for the others." Said Hotohori.

Hikari stretched her arms over her head. "Oh Yeah! I feel so much better! I could do cartwheels if I wanted to!"

Hotohori laughed. "That's wonderful. I already have horses waiting for all of you."

"Yes, we should leave as soon as possible." Mitsukake added. "Let's go."

Nuriko and Tasuki nodded and headed toward the front gate. As Hikari began to follow them, Hotohori stopped her. "Wait Hikari. Here." Hotohori pulled out a long sword within its scabbard. "You must take this with you. It will help protect you from danger."

"Whoa…" whispered Hikari.

"This is the holy sword I used to protect your mother with. I gave it to her when she went on her journey, and now I give it to you." He said.

"Thank you so much Hotohori. This…is…wow…" She said. "But…aren't you coming with us?"

"I wish I could Hikari. But I must stay here, as the emperor I must. But don't worry, Boushine will be accompanying all of you."

"Really? Oh that's great! The more the merrier!" Said Hikari cheerfully."

"He may not have the power of a Suzaku Warrior, but he is known as the best swordsman in the empire."

Hikari nodded. "That's great!" For a minute, Hikari worried that Boushine wouldn't be able to protect himself. Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Hikari began to walk towards the front gate with guards following behind them. By the time they got there, the horses were ready and the front gate was open.

"Now please, all of you. Be safe. I will not be with you on this journey so I can only pray for your safety." Said Hotohori to all of his friends.

"Hey c'mon! It's us you're talking to! We'll be fine! Even if we are babysitting a little kid." Grinned Tasuki. He laughed t his joke.

"HEY! I'M NOT A KID! SHUT UP!" Hikari yelled.

"Father, I'm ready." Hotohori turned toward Boushine as he walked down the stairs.

Hikari turned to look at Boushine and felt the blood go to her cheeks. _Wow! He sure is cute!_

Boushine wore a white lone sleeved shirt underneath a long red robe which came down to his knees. His pants were a black color with black boots. His long chestnut brown hair draped over his shoulder.

"Excellent." Hotohori held out his hand to Boushine and took him into his arms. "Be careful my son. Protect Hikari."

"I will father. Don't worry." Boushine reassured his father giving him a smile.

"Erm…Hotohori…where's _my_ horse?" Asked Hikari.

"Oh don't worry Miss Hikari, you will be riding with me." Said Boushine pulling himself up onto his horse. He held out his hand to Hikari and pulled her up to sit in front of him.

"Once you find Chichiri, try to find a way to contact me." Said Hotohori.

"We will Sire." Said Nuriko. "All right guys let's go!" He said giving his a horse a light kick. All four horses began to gallop towards the gate. Hikari looked forward and smiled.


End file.
